Electrical measurement devices may comprise any instrument that acquires data related to a measured parameter, such as voltage, current, resistance, distance, speed, volume, pressure, flow, and the like. These measurements may be viewed and analyzed in the time or frequency domain, or the measurements may be static. For a measurement device such as a multimeter, the measurements may be taken over a specified bandwidth and reported as a root mean square (RMS) voltage, current, or resistance measurement. The multimeter may include a display screen for visually presenting measurement data. For many applications, it may be advantageous to store, analyze, and share the measurement data.